User blog:Daburu/BT01 Story
http://luck-and-logic.com/characters/story/bt01/ Searching for Power to Create a New Era It is L.C. 917. The girls did not yet know that Septpia was on the brink of a large-scale war against parallel worlds. Young Logicalists of different ages and personalities were stationed at branches of the parallel world special agency ALCA dotted all over Septpia to protect cities from the threat of parallel worlds. However, they did not know when the dangerous parallel worlds would attack. No matter how much they tried to develop their culture, ALCA did not have a way of knowing what the parallel worlds with different Logic were like. Though the Logicalists had the meaning of their lives and their future to worry about, they still practiced daily to prepare for the war, whenever it would come. I hope these days of peace continue. There is no doubt many Logicalists thought this. However, the moment they suddenly appeared, their wishes were for naught. The Gates to parallel worlds opened all over, and many Foreigners were summoned and attacked all at once. That parallel world was where primeval beasts and beastmen ruled among uncivilized nature, the world of "Power", Monolium. The target of the Foreigners' invasion was not preying or destruction -- it was to fight against the Logicalists. They Trance Jacked the normal people of Septpia and for some reason kept challenging only the Logicalists. Those Foreigners must have had some objective-- The parallel world Monolium is a world of "Power", where individual prowess is everything. Those that win fair fights gain prestige, honor, and territory. Romance and marriage exist. By challenging an individual of different gender they are interested in and winning, one can fulfill their emotions. Thus, whether male or female, all who are born into Monolium seek to perfect their skills and gain unbeatable strength. There is an annual worldwide martial arts tournament in Monolium called the "Power Fest" where one can be given the right to challenge the supreme being of Monolium, the Beast King Dragon, and the day it will be held this year is approaching. The Four Battle Kings that rule the east, north, south, and west of Monolium are the closest to the Beast King Dragon's power in both name and reality. They require a practice opponent to polish their own strength for the Power Fest, but there were no fitting opponents. Then, one of the Four Battle Kings found the Logicalists for the sacrifice. They reached the conclusion that the girls' unknown power would help to refine their own power. And they passed through the gate, descending into Septpia. Hearing the rumors, the other Four Battle Kings descended into Septpia with no time to lose. And courageous individuals wanting to take the seat of the Four Beast Kings followed after them to Septpia. The troops of the Four Beast Kings, overwhelmingly powerful enough to split oceans and hollow out mountains, posed an unpredecented threat to Septpia. The Logicalists would have to Trance with Foreigners from parallel worlds and use their Logic to face the armies of Monolium. Fortunately, there were trustworthy Foreigners that would help the girls. Even among the primeval beasts of Monolium, there were quite a few who were friendly with Septpia. Those that understood the simple hearts of humans, and those interested in the infinite potential of the Logicalists. That was not all. Septpia and Monolium began to fight, and there was another parallel world that would aid Septpia -- a place of Oriental culture where youkai and spirits were aplenty, the world of "Soul", Disfia. Disfia has harmony between the three realms (Heaven, Earth, Underworld), and all souls can freely traverse these realms. However, in recent years, that harmony has been disturbed by the Sawaragami that appear with miasma. Many practiced exorcism techniques to combat the Sawarigami. With that being the situation, beings from Disfia came to help Septpia. From ancient times, the beings of Disfia were friendly with the humans of Septpia. After all, the humans of Septpia respected souls and the Buddha, and worshipped at Shinto shrines. Thus, skilled volunteers were recruited for battle in Disfia and were dispatched to ALCA branches all over Septpia. They offered to covenant with Logicalists and attempted to end the war. And so while the Logicalists of Septpia are backed up by ALCA as they protect the world's peace, by gaining the power of allied Covenantors from Monolium and Disfia, they spend their days fighting against the foreigners of Monolium coming to increase their strength in battle. The Foreigners of Monolium had incredible power surpassing that of any other parallel worlder, so in terms of raw power, there was no match for them in any world. However, the young Logicalists of Septpia alone held infinite potential that could match that power. Among all the parallel worlds, only they had the special ability to use the Logic of other worlds. The Logic of parallel worlds regularly defies our common sense, breaking through unimaginable hardships. What will decide the outcome of the battle is the natural luck of the young Logicalists and the many logics they devise with their refined judgement. The fate of the world has been entrusted to young sensitivities with infinite potential in every era. To survive till the new era of Septpia, the young Logicalists meet Foreigners from a variety of worlds, connect their hearts, and grow stronger both physically and mentally. What the girls will have is -- the power to create a new era. The battle wagering LUCK & LOGIC truly begins now-- Translator comments *''Did they really need to say "young Logicalist" so many times? It's already confirmed that Logicalists aren't legal, stop drilling it in so much. On the same note, "different ages" isn't really notable when they vary by at most 10 years. *''They also keep using 彼女たち. So much for trying to feign non-waifu equality. *''"However, they did not know when the dangerous parallel worlds would attack. No matter how much they tried to develop their culture, ALCA did not have a way of knowing what the parallel worlds with different Logic were like." **''How did they know they'd attack in the first place!? **''This is really a direct contradiction with the "From ancient times, the beings of Disfia were friendly with the humans of Septpia" line later. **''>Establish a defense force to ward off otherworldly threats >Attract them instead just because you're so powerful A Wise and Talented Girl Makes a Wish (Tamaki & Xiaolin) Tamaki Yurine had a grand dream. She wanted to become a physician specialized in Logic Cards to save people suffering from Paradox Sick. Born in a family of doctors, Tamaki had been in gifted education since she was young and moved to the Naien district from her family home of Kyoto by herself when she was in middle school. She strived in her studies as she lived in the dormitory of a famous private junior high. But one day, destiny's call completely changed her life. Her power as a Logicalist awakened. Tamaki was forcibly called to ALCA under Article 6 of the World Federated Self-Defense Act. And so her dream to become a doctor was crushed, but she never complained. After all, saving people as a Logicalist and saving them as a doctor was the same thing. Tamaki spent her days as an apprentice Logicalist training earnestly and constantly. One day, a visitor that ALCA did not expect showed up -- the Dragon Princess Imperial Jewel, Xiaolin. Though she was a girl of about 10, Xiaolin was not at all bashful towards the adult ALCA staff. "I shall lend you a hand. Let the one who wishes to covenant with me come forth." Xiaolin had adapted a small body, following the Logic of Septpia, but in actuality she was the princess of a distinguished Disfia dragon clan. Xiaolin had a reason for asking to be part of ALCA. The law of Disfia's dragon clan was for young ones to travel to parallel worlds so they could gain wisdom and experience at the age at which they would be most reactive to it. The selfish princess Xiaolin had begrudgingly obeyed the law, so that one day she would become a fine adult dragon who would lead the dragon clan... The ALCA Naien branch was at a loss for what to do with their small visitor Xiaolin. Though she said she would lend them power, she didn't want to pick a Logicalist out of the lot to covenant with, and on top of that her selfish complaints about her room being small or the food being bad bothered everyone around her. Even so, the power of one with the blood of the dragon clan was a valuable asset to ALCA. They could not avoid this. Only one Logicalist among all those troubled by how to handle Xiaolin was willing to indulge Xiaolin. She talked to Xiaolin when showing her the sweets of Septpia. "For a human, you have some taste. You, what do you call yourself?" "I am the Logicalist, Tamaki Yurine." Tamaki told Xiaolin that looking at her reminded her of her little sister at home, Sena. Ever since leaving home in middle school, she had not seen Sena, only sending letters. Xiaolin had many younger brothers and sisters in her clan on Disfia. As the oldest of them, Xiaolin had the task of leading her family as the next successor of the dragon clan. "...That's good for you. You're still so young, yet you think of your family so much." "I am a good child, after all!" Praising Xiaolin made Tamaki's ill will ease, and she was able to relax herself a little. "Tamaki, I shall grant whatever your wish is. Is there anything that you wish for?" "I want to protect the people of this world... Would you, with me..." Three days later, Tamaki and Xiaolin went into live combat. Translator comments: *''So how does one know they've awakened anyway? How does ALCA know? **''Do I'' even want to know... Close Feelings Play the Tune of Miracles (Tamaki & Shinkyoku Otohime) That day, the tones of a beautiful biwa echoed on the Naien District's central area road. Those walking by had their hearts cleansed by the tune and listened spellbound. When the biwa player was in a good mood, she would perform a song she was confident in on the biwa. But when she began to sing, the audience by the roadside left as if they were running. The performer, Shinkyoku Otohime, was a genius biwa player, but her voice was catastrophically off-key. "Is there any way for me to sing like others can...?" But there was one young girl clapping for Shinkyoku Otohime. It was Tamaki Yurine, shopping on her day off from ALCA. "You're... a Foreigner, right? Why are you here...?" "...I ran away from home." Shinkyoku Otohime was the youngest princess of the mermaids living in the Dragon Palace. Though she was a successor of the Dragon Palace, Shinkyoku Otohime was the only tone-deaf one out of all the mermaids, and lived uncomfortably. Taking advantage of the war between Septpia and Monolium, she had temporarily left the Dragon Palace under the just cause of protecting the Buddhist temples of Septpia. She wanted to improve her tone-deafness before she inherited the Dragon Palace... that was her driving force. "...Sounds like even the princess of the Dragon Palace has problems." At that moment, the ALCA siren sounded. A Monolium foreigner had attacked the Central Area. "It's close... Otohime-san! Get to shelter immediately!" "Eh... Where are you..." "Leave it to me... I'll protect you!" Tamaki quickly contacted and met up with her Covenanter, Tranced, and fought the Foreigner. But the opponent was formidable, and could not be beaten easily. Shinkyoku Otohime looked on at Tamaki and the Foreigner's intense fight while hiding. She couldn't take her eyes off a girl close to her age fighting to the point of injury to protect the order of the city. Eventually her fellow Logicalists came, and Tamaki safely succeeded in conquering the Foreigner. Looking at Tamaki like that, Shinkyoku Otohime's heart was struck -- she wasn't the only one with hard times. There were girls fighting without fleeing, no matter how hard it got. Ever since, Shinkyoku Otohime sent out her street biwa playing and singing practice from afar to cheer on Tamaki fighting in the city. When Tamaki's earnest effort made its impression on Shinkyoku Otohime, she thought of Tamaki, and she unconsciously began to pluck a new song on the biwa. Several days later, a Foreigner came to ALCA's Naien branch volunteering to Covenant with Tamaki Yurine. That moment, the song the Foreigner presented was an otherworldly beautiful tune... Translator comments: *''Shinkyoku = Divine Song, Otohime = Youngest princess **''Otohime is probably being used as a title here, rather than it being the equivalent of constantly calling Shinkyoku Otohime by her full name. Although, Tamaki does call her Otohime-san. In any case, quit calling her "Shinkyoku Otohime" all the time! *''My belief's not entirely suspended by this scenario, but it's passable. I guess. Sena's First Battle (Sena & Asura) "Hey Sena! Can you hear!?" Asura's earth-trembling voice rang close to her ears. However, Sena Yurine could not respond to the voice. A Paradox Zone was spread before her, and the familiar sights of Kyoto were turning to desert. And she was chasing after a giant shadow in the sandstorm. The enemy -- a Monolium Foreigner. The moment she Tranced with Asura and jumped into the fight, Sena's mind went blank. Her legs were trembling, and she could not step forward. Sena was feeling hesitant in the face of the enemy and did not believe in herself. Judged as a suitable Logicalist, Sena had been summoned to the ALCA Kyoto branch one month earlier. Despite the abruptness of the call, Sena was not at a loss. Two years ago, her older sister Tamaki Yurine was also called to ALCA. Becoming a Logicalist like the sister she adored was met with a joyful feeling of "Finally!" from Sena. Sena had always liked moving her body, and conspicuously stood out above the others during training. Those around her applauded her, saying "That's Tamaki Yurine's little sister for you". Sena herself responded with "I can make it as a Logicalist!" She went through countless combat simulations to prepare for this day. She did not know when she would first be dispatched, and rather looked forward to it with excitement -- or so she should have. But reality is cruel. In front of such a giant and brutal enemy, Sena was merely a tiny girl. Her feelings of excitement faded away, and she couldn't hear the orders from HQ over her throbbing heartbeat. "Save me... big sis..." Sena said with her eyes shut tightly. Just the other day, she learned from a letter that her sister Tamaki had become the leader of the Naien branch Logicalists. And I thought that I'd become a leader like big sis one day... Sena lamented her own cowardice as she trembled in fear, and tears started to fall from her eyes. That was when she caught Asura's voice. "Hey, let's use Six Hand First!! Hey!!" "...Wha?" Sena was dumbfounded, and forgot to shed the tears she was holding back. "Our Logic Drive -- the finisher move! You haven't thought of a name yet, right?" Not caring a thing about the frightened Sena, Asura kept shouting into her ears to tell her that. The moment she realized that, Sena was stupefied, and the tension chaining her down lifted. She felt strength return to her shoulders and her entire body lighten. The Disfia god, Asura -- the moment Sena saw Asura on their first meeting, she felt destined to Covenant with him. The muscle man looked frightening, but she felt strangely comfortable with him as if they were old friends. It's like I knew I'd be saved by Asura like this... Sena giggled at her own foresight, and freely responded "Yeah, let's use that!" "All right!" Asura's earth-shaking voice rang close to her ears again. The enemy was right in fromt of them. Sena's expression became rigid. She was no longer the frightened girl she had been. " " Logic Drive!! Six Hand Fist!! " " As their voices overlapped, Sena leaped toward the enemy. Crossing Blades with the Path-Seeker, to New Heights (Yoshichika & Rasetsu) A Logicalist and Foreigner are not necessarily allies from the start. When Rasetsu first came to Septpia, he was Yoshichika Tsurugi's enemy. Rasetsu was a maverick of Disfia's legendary demon race. From the age of two, the six-armed Rasetsu took a deep interest in swordfighting, and by the age of five each of his six arms had mastered a different school of sword technique. It is said that when he was ten, he used his own school of swordfighting, the Six Demon Style, to defeat an illusory dragon all on his own. Rasetsu always thirsted. To bring himself to greater heights, he often hunted down the strong and honed his skills on the point of life and death. To him, the pursuit of sword technique was everything. At that time, the war between Septpia and Monolium broke out. Rasetsu saw this as an opportunity. He was sure that there would be more strong people he did not know about in a world other than Disfia. Rasetsu came to Septpia looking for a hunting ground. For him, there were three unshakeable Logics. *Number one, never against multitudes. *Number two, only turn your blade against one you judge to be better. *Number three, do not take your opponent's life. He Trance Jacked the people of Septpia to fight against the brawny beasts of Monolium, honing his skills without ever losing to his opponent. His first loss was to a young Logicalist. On his forehead there was a headband. It was Yoshichika Tsurugi, wearing the combat clothes and bearing the sword of a Disfia samurai. The youth who was for some reason clad in equipment from his mother world of Disfia caused Rasetsu some doubt, but he did not try to take on Yoshichika as he attacked him. "Why won't you attack...?" "...I do not intend to turn my blade against an inferior opponent." But even if Rasetsu had no intent, Yoshichika had a reason to fight -- to save the person that Rasetsu had Trance Jacked. Yoshichika was determined to fight, while Rasetsu would not take him seriously. In the middle of that fight, Yoshichika quickly gained experience and was eventually able to overcome Rasetsu's swordsmanship and defeat him. Rasetsu was mortified at his first loss. Yet at the same time, it was strangely refreshing. "I have no regrets... cut me down." "...I can't do that." Yoshichika captured Rasetsu, believing that no matter how evil the Foreigner, life is too precious to be taken. He transferred him to an ALCA prison. It did not take long for the imprisoned Rasetsu to request covenanting with Yoshichika. From his point of view, there would be no greater joy than to polish his sword on the battlefield with Yoshichika, the one he had first lost to. On the other hand, Yoshichika had but one reason to gladly accept Rasetsu's proposal. It was because his resonated with Rasetsu's Logic of "do not take your opponent's life". But no one knew that Yoshichika and Rasetsu meeting was the prologue to a piteous fate. Clashing Creeds, Connecting Logic (Yoshichika & Hibana) Yoshichika was a youth with abilities that were rare even among Logicalists from all over the world. Infinite mental capacity. Overwhelming physical endurance. And more than anything, the strength of will to have an unyielding creed truly made him a heaven-sent Logicalist. Yoshichika's Logicalist ability blossomed in middle school, and after becoming a member of ALCA's Hong Kong branch, he took in theoretical tactics at an extraordinary speed. Indeed, he was a big-time newcomer with many hopes resting on him. The Hong Kong branch chief quickly chose the most compatible Covenantor for him. The one picked from all the others was the distinguished female samurai who had come from Disfia to help ALCA, Hibana. With the sealed sword "Kagura" in her hands, Hibana was a courageous warrior who had survived on the edge of life and death from a young age with the greatest swordsmanship and survival ability in all of Disfia. Valuing her talent, she was given the duty of being the leader of an elite diplomacy group sent to extinguish the conflict between parallel worlds. While Hibana usually wore a gentle and optimistic expression, but her occasional piercing gaze had the power to make those that caught glimpse of it become struck with fear and lose morale. By order of the Hong Kong branch chief, Yoshichika and Hibana had an interview with the intention that they would covenant. "Good to meet you, Hibana-san. It would be an honor to covenant with you." "...What a farce. You know nothing about me." From the start, a covenant is where a Logicalist and Foreigner trust in each other's Logic and are bound together by a vow to entrust their lives to the other. Of course, choosing that partner must be a careful process, but Yoshichika left himself to the branch chief's orders and easily accepted covenanting with Hibana. Hibana felt that Yoshichika was taking the weight of a covenant too lightly and tested him. "Don't make a vow you can't keep... that's my principle." Hibana looked at Yoshichika with her piercing gaze, testing his will. But Yoshichika did not take his eyes off of Hibana and kept staring. Any normal person would be instantly frightened upon seeing her gaze, but it didn't work on him. "I'm sorry, but we don't have time to argue... we don't know when Foreigners will come attack this city. We don't know when this city or its people might be destroyed... I want to protect this city... I want to protect the dreams of children!" Yoshichika's words made a deep impression on Hibana's heart. Her sole yet greatest weak point was that she loved children more than anything, so that she would lose composure and fight recklessly for the sake of protecting children. "Hibana-san. Will you accept my Logic?" At this moment, Hibana's opinion of Yoshichika made a complete 180. He wasn't the one taking the covenant lightly. Rather, she was. And already at this age, Yoshichika had unyielding willpower. Hibana's mouth unconsciously formed a smile. The first covenant of the Logicalist who would later become legendary, Yoshichika Tsurugi, was formed at that moment. Translator comments *''"you aren't taking this seriously enough" "I love children" "oh man I love children too I was totally wrong about you marry me" *''"Have you heard about our lord and savior Yoshichika Tsurugi" Is this Meeting Destiny!? An Occult Girl and an Overly Energetic Zombie Girl (Mejiko & Fanfan) Mejiko Touma made an anguished face. She was racking her brains the hardest she ever had in her life. The reason why? The Foreigner girl who had come from the parallel world of Disfia, Fanfan. According to her, "I'm a corpse that died once in a parallel world, but by coming to Mejiko's world Septpia, I was able to revive when adapting to this world." Mejiko had heard this herself. The parallel worlds were as inexplicable as something she'd read out of a fairy tale. Each world was based on its own rules, dominated by supernatural powers deemed unimaginable on Septpia. And the girl called Fanfan who was following Mejiko around came from one of these parallel worlds. Those who knew Mejiko even a little might say lighthearted and irresponsible things like "This is a fated encounter" or "Good for you". Mejiko was a girl who devoted her life to the occult. For her to meet a zombie from a parallel world truly might have been called fate. Mejiko herself might have thought it was fortunate had she previously predicted this future with her own occult skills. Her admiration for the occult was more than just a hobby. It wasn't for recognition by her friends, family, or anyone else. It was part of her. Her room was filled with bargain items and imitations passing themselves off as occult goods. What made Mejiko herself was doing magic rituals every night. But... meeting Fanfan. That was an unexpected event that destroyed Mejiko's happiness in a moment. Though Fanfan was a zombie, she was bright and noisy, and always energetic. She was like a child who was interested in everything, always rowdy and cheerful, and had a carefree smile that one just couldn't hate. Fanfan walked through the entire city shouting with joy. She took hold of Mejiko, who she had met by chance, and enjoyed daily life in a parallel world. In the first place, Logicalists and Foreigners were supposed to work together at an organization called ALCA. She should have been forced to come to ALCA. But no scouts seemed to come for Mejiko, and for some reason she seemed to have been overlooked. For better or worse, she was not forced to come to ALCA. To Mejiko, who had kept up her lonesome occult lifestyle, the being called Fanfan was... something she should have wished for, someone who would be close to her. But that was a moment of misunderstanding. Fanfan was too radiant for Mejiko, the completely opposite type of girl. Who knows whether it was truly destiny that she Tranced with her. Fanfan liked Mejiko one-sidedly, while in her heart Mejiko hated Fanfan. She didn't want to acknowledge her as occult. She was the type of human she hated the most. But recently when connecting with Fanfan, she noticed her own rhythm being broken down. When they Tranced and fought, she realized that a strange sense of exhilaration and accomplishment was budding. But Mejiko could not easily admit that. Acknowledging the overly energetic zombie Fanfan would mean that the occult path she had walked down so far would be... Though spiteful and bewitching, she would be rejecting that fantastic world. "I can't believe it... but somewhere inside, there's a me that yearns for a bright lifestyle." Mejiko continued to worry, thinking about how no scouts from ALCA came today either, but why not? Will she continue with the profound darkness she had believe in, or will she walk forward with the queer, sun-like being that appeared before her? Dash Through! With Dreams and a Mission in One's Heart (Chloe and Daiga) Chloe Maxwell admired the ones called Logicalists since childhood. She had knocked on ALCA's door numerous times asking to become a member, but as she was not a Logicalist, she was turned away. But even so, she did not give up. She was always bright and earnest, breaking through to her dreams -- that was Chloe's dogma. Perhaps her strong feelings influenced destiny, for Chloe had her wish to awaken her Logicalist abilities granted and finally became an ALCA member, debuting as a Logicalist. Of course, Chloe and Daiga's meeting was also predestined. Unlike other Covenanters, upon hearing that there was a Fang Beast from the parallel world of Monolium downtown, Chloe rushed to capture him with her own body all on her own, despite knowing the danger. But the Fang Beast did not kill needlessly for some reason, and tried to escape without taking on Chloe, who had come to capture him. "I won't lose in a race!" Chloe had been born very athletic, and was particularly confident in her running speed. She wouldn't let the Fang Beast get away, no matter where he went. It was truly a match of endurance. "For a weak-bodied female, she is rather noteworthy," thought the Fang Beast. That Fang Beast -- Swift Attack Daiga -- had adapted to a tiger body in Septpia, but in his mother world of Monolium, he was a half-human creature with the upper half of a tiger and lower half of a human. He was feared all around as a powerful hooligan. But one of the Four Battle Kings ruling over the warriors of Monolium had heard of Daiga's violent tendencies, and Daiga was then beat down by the Four Battle Kings. Daiga became ashamed of his own pride, and felt he had a long way to go still. He pursued his own strength more stoically. Unusual for a beastman of Monolium, he learned martial arts. All so he could regain his lost honor from the Four Battle Kings... Daiga was convinced that he had finally obtained power close to that of the Four Battle Kings. Hearing rumors that the Four Battle Kings were invading Septpia, he came to Septpia to challenge them to a rematch. "Just give it up and get captured by ALCA!" called Chloe to Daiga. At that moment, Daiga thought: "This female could be useful." Daiga had not yet found the Four Battle Kings, so ALCA's information network would be extremely useful. But using the young Logicalist for his own purposes would chip at his conscience. Then he realized that they could fight together until he found the Four Battle Kings, and train the promising young Chloe. Daiga kneeled in front of Chloe and roared. Chloe recognized that his cry was not a threat, smiled, and said: "All right. Then let's race to see who reaches ALCA first!" On the way back, the time Chloe and Daiga spent racing against each other was enough for them to feel each others' spirit... A Lovely Maiden's Heart Blooming in War (Chloe and Fyrill) ALCA Naien Branch's underground penitentiary. The cell for captured Foreigners held a 155-cm tall orca girl from the parallel world of Monolium. She looked like a normal girl when her body had adapted to the Logic of Septpia, but her true identity was that of the best commander of the warring mermaid race, Fyrill of the Flow. Following the Four Beast Kings on their invasion of Septpia, Fyrill was forced to fight as part of their tribe and was dispatched to Septpia. There she Trance Jacked a human and threw herself into fighting the Logicalists of ALCA, but in the end she lost the battle. She was captured. In the first place, Fyrill did not desire conflict. Her personality was ladylike and mature. She accepted her fate of being captured, and quietly whiled away the time. One day, a Logicalist came to the penitentiary -- Chloe Maxwell. Chloe, who loved to talk, came to the penitentiary to find a Foreigner to chat with on her time off. The moment Fyrill saw Chloe, her heart was instantly taken. Not by Chloe herself -- but by the cute ribbon that Chloe was wearing. "What... is that?" Fyrill asked Chloe about the ribbon. "Ah, this is stylish. Isn't it cute?" responded Chloe with a smile. After that, Chloe and Fyrill talked inexhaustibly about the fashions of Septpia every night. Fyrill kept listening to Chloe, never losing interest. At this point Fyrill, rather than fighting under orders from her clan, felt much stronger about freely enjoying the fashion of Septpia. But it was a dream that could not come true while Fyrill was imprisoned. While she yearned for fashion, her only sustenance through the days was when Chloe talked with her. One day, a new Monolium naval fleet attacked the Naien district. ALCA was so panicked that it couldn't respond to the situation. However, Chloe's Covenanter was the Fang Beast, Daiga. They could not have expected an underwater fight, and were told to remain on standby. Something occurred to Chloe, and she headed to the penitentiary. "Fyrill, I'll let you out of here! In exchange, become my Covenanter!" To Fyrill, being released from her jail and becoming free was exactly what she wanted. If she were free, she could enjoy the fashion she so wished for to the fullest. "But... why me...?" For someone bad at underwater combat like Chloe, Fyrill's abilities were ideal. But that was not Chloe's real reason for asking to covenant with Fyrill. "I think we really get along! On my next day off, I want to go shopping with you!" "E... Are you really all right with me...?" "Rillrill, you're super cute, so if you get some style you can become even cuter!" A trickle of tears rained from Fyrill's eyes... Though she had once fought against her as an enemy, she had been accepted by Chloe with a smile... Fyrill had no reason to turn down Chloe's proposal to covenant. TL comments: *"Hey do you have any idea what chicks are into" "IDK man... kids?" "Already did that one" "Other girls?" "Everyone in this franchise is into girls" "...Clothes?" "Absolutely brilliant Tim, remind me give you a pay raise next month" *''At least Fyrill is Pure A Daydreaming Bookworm Girl Meets a Big Lizard! The Pair's Coarse Trance (Ashley & Jade) He had found his life's aim... that might be it. So thought the large man. No, looking at him, one couldn't call that thing a man... let alone a human. He was largely built at over three meters tall, and the long, fat thing stretching out from his bottom was a tail. He looked like a komodo dragon overall, but biologically speaking it was impossible for him to be that large. That being was slowly walking through the bustling nighttime streets of Septpia. The name of this tipsy being was Jade. Of course, this Foreigner was a lizard warrior from Monolium. He had been thinking with a bottle of sake in hand. When he was in Monolium, he spent his days fighting under the laws of the world, but that was only a habit since he was born, and had never really thought about it. He fought as circumstances allowed, and was only concerned with his pride in his lifestyle as a warrior. But the Logicalist he had met by coming to Septpia, the one he had covenanted with, was a small and weak girl who lived in a world separate from war. Ashley Bradbury was a girl of the appropriate age who spent all her time reading and yearned for fantasies and love stories. It was quite a shock to her that Jade was her first Trance partner. Even if he couldn't talk to her, even Jade could understand that much by looking at her expression. He could not know the imaginative worlds that she had explored in her reading. But he could at least guess that her thoughts were dainty and charming. A girl like that did not know war like he did, and covenanting with a creature that looked as uncouth and slimy-skinned as he was would certainly be off-putting. He could understand how she saw him without a word. But the girl named Ashley Bradbury had been called to the ALCA organization to fight, and was trying desperately to carry out the duty she had been given. Anyone knew that this work wouldn't have suited her character. But despite that, her small back frantically trying to be of use to everyone made a feeling bud in Jade's heart that he had never felt on Monolium. What if he gave that back a small push. He thought that when looking at her. He had spent his days under the illusion that continuing those boring fights would give him satisfaction. Instead, fighting for someone else... that was a little satisfying. That was how Jade felt when Tranced with Ashley. So thought Jade, perhaps a little intoxicated. He was getting a little sentimental, thinking of his affairs in an uncharacteristic way. Truly, the sake of Septpia was delicious. Not only the sake, but their cooking was incomparably more flavorful than Monolium's. He believed his sense of satisfaction with the Septpia lifestyle came from Ashley. At that moment, a klaxon sounded. This was a notice that a Foreigner was attacking nearby. At this moment, Ashley would be jumping out of bed and running about. He wouldn't forget the sense of excitement he had before this fight. He licked his lips. He had not forgotten to sharpen his claws called aggression amidst the peaceful lifestyle of Septpia. Getting sobered up just in time, Jade pushed through the waves of drunken humans walking through the pub district and started running. You're All Right! Girls with Straight Gazes (Aoi & Lotta) "The Iroha house has the greatest archers in Japan," or so it was said. Aoi grew up constantly hearing that from her father, mother, grandfather, and great-grandfather. The family had diligently honed their technique with the bow since the age of samurai. Preserve this, further improve it, and pass it on to later generations. And when the time comes, shoot your arrow to protect people. That was the rule for those born into the Iroha house. To protect that rule; to properly draw that bow means that the proper stance must be held. To live properly on the path of the bow, the proper stance toward life must also be held. Her parents always said this, so it was inevitable that Aoi would grow up to be a well-mannered, courteous, and ideal girl if seen from close up. "...Is that truly all right?" Aoi began to go to school, and made friends of her own age. Talking to them every day, she learned that she was "different" from other children. The teachers also praised her, and every day the people around her had high expectations. That made her even more conscious of how she was "different" in those days. Even when her Logicalist talent awakened and she became a member of ALCA, that feeling did not change. Her parents approvingly sent her, saying it was "a good opportunity for her to exercise her skill with the bow," but Aoi thought this. "Is this really all right?" "Why not?" When she looked to the side, her eyes met with big and round pink eyes framed by soft pink hair. Ear of Rice, Lotta. Aoi's Covenanter from the parallel world of Monolium. Despite appearances, Lotta was not human. Her real form was of a rabbit beastman with cute ears and a tail. She had formidable leg strength that let her freely run through the forest, and natural hearing that did not miss small or distant sounds. Like the other inhabitants of Monolium, she was also warrior. But she had come through the gate to search for her missing older brother, and now that she had adapted to Septpia, she had lost her special abilities and was only a girl. She lost her way in the unfamiliar world, and coincidentally was saved by Aoi in the rain. After that, many things happened, and she was now her Covenanter. "Why not?... I don't know what, though." Lotta probably did not know what Aoi was worrying about. Aoi herself was not entirely sure. But she said this. "Isn't it all right? Aoi has Lotta with her! You're all right!" Aoi realized that she was smiling. Right now, she had someone who genuinely adored her. She was a little selfish, a little capricious, a little too quick to quarrel, but she was quick to be lonely. Being treated nicely by her made Aoi unhesitatingly tell her "Yes". "That's true. Lotta's here, so I'm all right. Well then, let's go." Today another mission starts. Lotta is right behind her. Today Aoi's stance is certainly proper. Two Waiting For Spring (Aoi & Melchi) First impressions are important, thought Aoi. Before meeting with her, Aoi had heard that she was a bull beastwoman from Monolium and a competent warrior who had sliced through many battles. She had incredible strength the likes of which a human could not compare to, and whenever she was angered she would take her spear and whirl up a storm. So Aoi was very nervous. She had left Lotta behind because she was worried that Lotta would commit some discourtesy and anger the other one. Of course, adapting to the Logic of Septpia meant that she would not have as much power, but she had enough sense to not pick a fight with a being of Monolium who did nothing but fight. Aoi was secretly trembling with fear. Aoi still remembers the words she was told the first time they met. "Let your big sis spoil you." A largely-built woman taller than her was soon right in front of Aoi. She then hugged Aoi. Then slowly and gently, she stroked her head. "It's all right, leave it to your big sis." Aoi thought. Did her fear show on her face? Did her inner hesitations show in her eyes? Or could she instantly see everything she held in? She still does not know and is too embarrassed to ask, but at that moment, Aoi was embraced warmly by that woman -- Spring Wait, Melchi. And so little by little, the Covenant with Melchi advanced. Fortunately, Aoi and Melchi were fairly compatible. Aoi's Tranceunion using Melchi's power was more powerful than expected. Though, her other Covenanter Lotta was rather jealous, so it did not happen often. Melchi always showed a gentle smile and was carefree, taking things at her own speed. She treated the ALCA staff and others, even the fiery Lotta, very kindly. Aoi herself felt that ever since that day, Melchi still spoiled her in her heart. "...So today, I'll ask her." She was an experienced warrior, but how could she be so kind and gentle? Was it not true that she could whirl up a storm whenever she got angry? When Aoi asked, Melchi answered as if she had misunderstood the question. "Hoho, it's all right. Generally, if you drink milk and sleep in the sun, don't you know that spring will come eventually?" To be frank, Aoi felt like she was evading the question. Her disappointment must have shown. When she looked away, Melchi looked into the distance and muttered something. "...It's very rare for me to get uncontrollably angry." When she was angry, she had great strength and whipped up a storm with her giant spear. That was probably true. And to her, getting angry wasn't something to be proud of. Spring Wait, Melchi treats everyone warmly again today, while calmly waiting for spring. Translator comments: *"That's my secret, Aoi... I'm never angry" *''Honestly surprised, Melchi is kind of ok. A Kind Boy and a Girl Who Lost Her Wings (Sieghard & Lucia) Still having a childish face, the boy was pampered by his three older sisters, and his parents spoiled him for being the male child they had awaited. Despite that, he grew up to be a straightforward and honest boy filed with a sense of justice. The young boy Sieghard discovered his abilities at age 11 and was called to ALCA as a Logicalist. And he waited with anticipation for when he could make his own dream into reality. His dream was to stand on his own and quickly become a strong adult, a man strong enough to protect his family. Becoming a Logicalist was one means to that end, and proof that he could stand on his own. The first person he met upon becoming a member of ALCA was a girl called Lucia who had come from the parallel world of Monolium. Sieg calling out to her as she looked down like she did every day was the way they met. Lucia gradually began to regain her smile. However, one day he accidentally saw it. Lucia was crying alone, trying to hide her tears. Under Septpia's Logic, the swallow girl had lost her wings. He heard the feeling of homesickness in her lament. "What can I do... I've got it!" ------ "Hey, Lucia. Foreigners can use their original powers in Septpia by Trancing." "...Really. But I don't have anyone to Trance with..." "Lucia, will you covenant with me?" Heaing those words, Lucia began to sob. Sieghard became frantic because he had said that to not make her cry, but Lucia told him "These are tears of happiness." Experiencing Sieghard's kindness, she was deeply impacted and filled with tears. Listening to her, Sieghard sighed in relief. "Trance!!" The girl who had lost her wings took back the sky with Trance. "Maybe I should stay in this world a little longer. If I'm together with you, Sieg..." "Hm? Lucia, did you say something?" "Ehehe, it's nothing!" The two of them fly through the sky again today. Category:Blog posts